To Teach a Teenager
by Me2coolNjunk
Summary: Aizen is dead, and all is well once more in the Soul Society. All except the now teenage aingsty Squad 10 Captain. Matsumoto has taken it upon herself to control this teenage disaster, but will she succeed? Read and find out.


*******These characters belong to the creators of Bleach…not me…I still love you though...

This is the beginning of, what I plan to be a long series. So without further ado, read, review, and if you will, enjoy!***************************************************

It's been a long while since Aizen's death. And just like with any passing of time, a lot has changed since then. Peace was renewed in places where chaos once reined for years. Grass grew where there was once none, due to soldiers' constant patrolling. And those who were once unforgiving and stubborn became a little more complacent.

The young grew.

The old died.

The weak were promoted and the strong became teachers.

If one were to travel through time, from the past to this new present time, they would barely recognize it as The Soul Society at all. For that is the extent in which things have changed. Those who lived through these changes, and witnessed the impossible with their own eyes could hardly believe this to be the same place they lived all their lives.

And yet it is a true reality.

Matsumoto took all this in each day with the same amazement as the first. Once Aizen died everyone pretty much knew the world was safe, but for Matsumoto it was something she had to remind herself each day before getting out of bed. It was something that no matter how she tried she just couldn't let herself relax enough to accept that she no longer needed to be on high alert. The emptiness of Gin's death was still a fresh wound as well.

She wasn't in love with Gin, but they were very close friends. Once becoming a captain Gin became less than that to her, as he never really paid her much attention. But for some reason, despite the strain that his captaincy put on they're friendship, his death struck her heart the most. Even Kira wasn't hit as hard as she was. He moped around for a while, but then bounced back to his usual drinking self in no time. Matsumoto on the other hand found herself spending long hours in an empty room feeling even emptier on the inside than the room was on the outside. She often busied herself with drinking and partying. When neither would suffice she would occupy her free time fussing over her captain.

And these days he required a lot of fussing over.

Puberty had hit him square on the nose right out of nowhere! And it was his vice captain who suffered the most from it. She knew this day would come when her strongly sexual jokes would no longer be laughable material in the 10th squad office, but somehow she overlooked the hardships that came with raising an adolescent boy. Through the mood swings and temper tantrums, the sexual comments about her uniform, and the gossip about what did and dint happen at last night's party, she found herself every night in a mixed emotion that wanted to either neuter him or glue his lips shut. Not to mention all the "accidental" touching that seems to happen whenever he comes into contact with any woman in Soul Society. But she puts up with it well enough. In fact Matsumoto took it upon herself to teach her captain how to behave as a respectable young adult.

So far...it's a working progress.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The sun was high in the sky when Matsumoto entered the office. She knew before even looking at the grandfather clock in the corner that she was late.

So nothing was new as of yet.

However, upon entering the office she was instantly aware of a few things out of place.

The place was a mess.

The place was a mess.

The captain was asleep on the sofa...in his boxer shorts.

The scene itself was a bit weird to walk in on, but of course you can always count on squad 10 captain to outdo himself on all accounts. The icing on the cake, hand down the front of his briefs. And so, eye twitching Matsumoto decided to gently wake him.

"HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU, JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN BROAD DAYLIGHT?"

A few birds outside the window flew off in a rush. People lounging outside jumped out of their skin, and the top layer of dust on the bookshelves fell from the sheer volume of her yell. But of course the captain was unfazed. He opened one lazy eye and let out a low long yawn before halfheartedly turning his attention to his fuming vice captain.

"...Your late Matsumoto." He stood, scooping his clothes from the floor. Mentally reminding herself, for the millionth time since Aizen's death, that she was dealing with a child she took a calming breath before readdressing the situation.

"Captain, I don't know what happened to cause you to be in such a position here in the office, but as a female shinigami I shouldn't have to caution myself before entering the squad office." Matsumoto crossed her arms in an attempt to look disproving, though the captain didn't seem to pay her any mind.

"Whatever," He said while puling on his pants. "I'll stop throwing parties in the office as soon as you start coming to work on time." He turned to face her. "By the way, why are you late again?"

"...I overslept..." Matsumoto fidgeted nervously.

"Because?"

"..." More fidgeting.

"I'm waiting..."

In a small voice, "Because I was out partying all night..."

Hitsugaya smiled. "Well then who are you to tell me what to do, huh?" He picked up a stack of papers and tossed them down on Matsumoto's desk. "Just get started on these and leave me alone will ya?"

"I'll leave you alone as soon as you learn to stay out of trouble – no stay out of jail!" That one hit a nerve. The room went cold.

"I was only arrested once, Matsumoto, and it's none of your business!" He stomped to the door and threw it open. "Your NOT my mother or my grandmother! I'm _your _boss, not the other way around so just do as I say and leave me be!"

"Where are you going?" Matsumoto stood up from the sofa, shocked to see her captain leaving when there's a stack of papers taller than Kenpachi on his desk. "Shouldn't you be doing _your_ work as well? Don't tell me your going to skip off to _another_ party and leave me here again?"

"I don't have to inform you when I wanna go somewhere." He glanced at the desk, and shrugged at his vice captain. "And what if I did go to a party? I can just order you to do the work, so long as it gets done there's no harm."

"You go ahead and do that and I promise you there WILL be hell to pay!" Now she was pissed. It's the beginning of the day and he's already trying to dump his work on her and run off? This kid has gone waay too far. Sleeping in the office, throwing unauthorized parties, and now abusing his authority? It's time for _someone _to be taught a lesson.

"Are you threatening me?" He narrowed his eyes daring her to confirm his suspicion. She wasn't going to be baited by a teenager, Matsumoto flicked her hair back and strode over to her desk.

"I wouldn't threaten my captain, but you go ahead and abuse your authority if you like. It's not a threat, but a warning, Captain." She turned serious eyes on his mirthful expression. "It'll come back to bite you, I can guarantee that."

"Hmmm..." He put a hand to his chin as though thinking it through. As a child prodigy Matsumoto knew he was playing with different scenarios in his mind to see if it _could_ backfire on him if he knowingly abused his authority over her. The smirk returned to his face. "I don't think so." He gestured to the stack of documents on his desk. "When you've finished with your work take care of those as well, that's an order, Matsumoto. See ya later!" And with that he shunpoed out the door.

*Sigh* "I guess he'll just have to learn this one the hard way." Matsumoto turned to her paper laden desk and paused. "What am I thinking? I'm so NOT doing this work."

She shunpoed to the 8th division where she knew Captain Kyouraku would be hosting one of the biggest parties in Soul Society history.


End file.
